


D4 Scooby-Doo! Where Are You?: Mystery Mask Mix-Up

by wsdsrdbw4096



Series: Dimension Four [5]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsdsrdbw4096/pseuds/wsdsrdbw4096
Summary: As the title suggests, this story is my revision of the SDWAY episode Mystery Mask Mix-Up as part of my Dimension Four series. Please read and review!





	1. The Golden Mask

**Author's Note: Here is my rewrite of the _Scooby-Doo! Where Are You_ episode _Mystery Mask Mix-Up_.**

**As someone who understands the Chinese language, I felt the need to do a rewrite of this episode, mainly because I want to splice things up in the episode by adding actual Chinese characters and having characters actually speaking Chinese.**

**This story is likely the first of my series of rewrites of Scooby episodes that feature Chinese-speaking characters. Other episodes that are on the list with Chinese-speaking characters:**

**- _The Scooby-Doo Show_ episode _Scooby's Chinese Fortune Kooky Caper_**

**_\- The Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show_ short _The Chinese Food Factory_**

 

**I don't own _Scooby-Doo._ Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. does.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Golden Mask

_February 6, 1970_

The story begins in a haunted-looking temple located on the top of a mountain located in the outskirts of San Francisco as the city's Chinatown celebrates Lunar New Year that night with fireworks.

Inside the temple, two figures wearing dark robes complete with hoods were praying and bowing in front of a large fire right in front of the statue of Buddha.

A short while later, there was some smoke and then a split second after that, a ghostly-looking figure wearing a white robe and hood with green trimming appeared.

The white ghostly figure looked down at the two dark figures and pointed a finger at them and hollered.

"鄭濤之面具必須回到人民的手中。" (The Mask of Zen Tuo must be returned to the people.) The white figured hollered at its two minions. It's face is completely obscure from view, saving a pair of glowing gold-coloured eyes. "快去!你們在找到面具之前不能回來的!" (Now go! And do not return until you have the mask in your possession!)

The two minions bowed and nodded at their master.

"我們聽後會遵守你的命令，大師。" (We hear and obey your orders, master.) The two minions nodded and bowed before getting up, and their faces are shown to be deathly pale as if they were zombies.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at San Francisco's Chinatown, the area was in celebratory mode as the people celebrated Lunar New Year. There were firecrackers, drums playing and the dragon dance as part of a parade.

The streets was filled with onlookers watching the parade, among the onlookers being the Mystery Inc. gang.

"Wow wee." Velma remarked as they watched the parade. "This Chinese New Year parade sure is groovy, eh gang?"

"It sure is." Fred agreed. "It's a good thing that school is still off for the week so we can come over to San Francisco to hang around."

"Even Shag and Scooby are having fun." Daphne remarked as she looked to the right.

Over at their right, Shaggy and Scooby were watching the dragon in the parade.

"Like, look at the dragon go, Scooby!" Shaggy said excitedly as the dragon approached their positions.

"Reah. Reah." Scooby agreed before proceeding to imitate the dragon by walking on all fours, curling his ears into horns, growing a fake mustache and roaring as he marched along.

Shaggy laughed at the sight. "You sure looked like the dragon, Scoob!"

Scooby looked back towards his friend and laughed as well, unaware that he was walking towards a discarded tin can laying on the floor.

"Like, Scooby, look out!" Shaggy shouted when he saw the Great Dane walking towards the tin can, but it was too late.

Scooby stepped on the tin can, lost his balance and as he tried to regain his balance, he stepped onto another discarded can, causing him to slip and flip into the air.

He landed right on the dragon's head, which responded by blowing massive amounts of steam at his rear.

"Yeow!" Scooby exclaimed as he leaped off the dragon and landed on Shaggy.

Shaggy wasn't totally prepared by Scooby landing on his shoulders and lost his balance as well, and as he tried to regain his balance, he and Scooby moved into a nearby alleyway.

"Jeepers, Shaggy!" Daphne exclaimed. "Look out!"

"I can't look." Velma said as she covered her eyes, and a minute later, the onlookers looked on in surprise and amazement as Shaggy and Scooby crashed into a bunch of garbage cans.

Scooby was right on top of one while Shaggy had a garbage can lid ringing on his head, the former with fish bones on his nose.

As Scooby regained his senses, a stray cat emerged from the garbage can, grabbed the fish bones and slipped away.

"I think you two got enough fun for the night." Fred said.

"Yeah. Time to head somewhere not that dangerous." Velma agreed.

"Like, where do you guys suggest we should go?" Shaggy asked as he stopped the shaking garbage can lid and took it off his head.

"I want to take a look around at the nearby shops and see if there are any souvenirs we can buy." Daphne suggested.

"Swell idea, Daph." Shaggy said as he and Scooby got up and joined their friends.

* * *

A short while later, the gang were walking down the other streets in Chinatown after dropping by a restaurant for a snack.

As they walk down the sidewalk, Daphne took notice of one particular store just ahead of them.

"Let's go to that Curio shop ahead of us, gang." She suggested, gesturing towards a store that had the words "珍奇市場 Curio Shop" on its sign.

"Like, what kind of groovy things does that shop sell?" Shaggy asked as they walked towards the Curio Shop's entrance.

"We're about to find out." Velma replied as they entered the store.

The store owner was a middle-aged man with black hair and a mustache and wearing a light purple traditional Chinese robe, along with a red hat. He smiled as the gang entered his shop.

"Ah, good evening." The owner smiled, a Chinese accent evident in his voice. "What can I do for you young people?"

"I just want to take a look around the shop." Daphne said. "See if there are any souvenirs we can buy."

"I see." The owner before the gang started to look around the shop. "Now, if you need me, just ring the bell over at that counter."

"Sure thing." Shaggy nodded before the owner disappeared into the back of the store.

Alone in the store, the gang looked around for objects of interest to purchase. It was then that Fred noticed one particular mask.

"Hey Daph, take a look at this golden mask." He said as he pointed at the mask in question.

The mask looked fierce and had a large red ruby right on the forehead. Daphne walked over to the mask and took it.

"It's...it's decorated with jewels." She said. By this point, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma stopped looking around and walked over to join them.

"Like, wow." Shaggy said. "That sure is one scary mask, Fred."

"And expensive too." Fred added, nodding at the price tag.

"I'm sure your family fortune can afford your purchase of the mask, Daphne." Velma said.

"Yes, it can." Daphne nodded before Scooby walked to the counter to ring the bell.

The owner smiled when he saw Daphne holding the golden mask.

"Ah, so you decided to buy this mask, huh?" He said to Daphne. "Good choice for a young lady like you. This mask is supposed to scare away bad spirits."

"Like, I suppose Daph's going to use it to scare away a couple of new boyfriends, huh?" Shaggy remarked jokingly.

Scooby laughed in response to the remark while Fred grinned strangely.

"Very funny, you two." Daphne said in response to Shaggy's remark before turning to the store owner and said, "I'll take it."

The store owner nodded before telling her the price.

After Daphne paid with a credit card, the owner have the mask wrapped in a package.

"Have a nice evening." The owner lifted his hat as the gang exited his shop.

The gang nodded as they headed out of the shop and continued on down the street.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the two dark-hooded zombie-like figures from earlier were at a nearby dark alleyway waiting for them to leave the shop.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. An encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains dialogue in Chinese, which are accompanied by translations.

Chapter 2: An encounter

The owner of the Curio Shop sat alone in his office at the back of his shop and was reading a classic Chinese poem telling of a Chinese legend.

"唧唧復唧唧，木蘭當戶織。" ('Chi-chi, chi-chi' goes the machine repeatedly. It was Mulan leaning against the room door sewing cloth.) The owner read.

He was about to continue when he heard something at the front of his shop.

"什麼事?" (What is it?) The owner asked as he put down the book of poems and walked to the front room in his shop.

The front remained empty when the owner arrived and looked around. Raising an eyebrow, he peered at his store contents.

Seeing no one, the owner shrugged and returned to the back room. However, when he arrived, he was shocked to see a dark-clothed figure waiting for him.

The figure stood in front of him with its arms folded, and the glare from the black eyes made it look spooky and fierce.

Horrified, the owner gasped and took a step backwards, his hand reaching for a sword, but another black hand reached out and grabbed his hand by the wrist.

"想都別想!" (Don't even think about it!) The second figure said as it tightened its grip on the shop owner's wrist and pushed him towards the first figure.

The owner was then grabbed by the collar of his shirt by the first figure while the second figure held onto his wrist.

"放...放開我!" (Let...let go of me!) The owner said, his voice cracking from having a hand grabbing him by the collar of his shoulder near his throat, but the first figure only tightened its grip. "我...我會領到...我需要付你們的...錢..." (I'll...I'll get the...money you...people demand...)

"保護費不是我們現在的問題!" (The payment for your protection isn't our concern right now!) The first figure hissed at the owner angrily as it leaned forward, face-to-face with the owner.

"那...你們...來我的店...做什麼?" (Then...what are you...in my shop...for?) The owner asked and choked.

"我們知道大師的面具是你偷走的!" (We know you're the one that stole the master's mask!) The second figure hissed angrily.

"你們是以什麼證據說面具是我偷的?" (What proof did you have that suggested that I stole the mask?) The owner retorted. "更重要的是:你們說的面具是哪一個?我店每天都有賣掉幾個面具。" (And more importantly, what mask are you talking about? My shop sells a few masks everyday.)

"你知道我們說的面具是哪一個!" (You know very well which mask we're talking about!) The first figure spat. "鄭濤之面具!" (The Mask of Zen Tuo!)

"哼!" (Huh.) The owner snorted. "你們這些渾蛋如果當初沒有破壞我的店的話，你們根本就不會搞丟鄭濤之面具的!" (Had you blasted jerks didn't damage my shop before, you wouldn't have lost the Mask of Zen Tuo!)

"別再給我說瞎話，張先生!" (Stop playing dumb, Mr. Cheung!) The second figure had heard enough as the first figure tightened its grip on the owner's collar. "你現在告訴我們:鄭濤之面具在哪裡?" (Now tell us: Where is the Mask of Zen Tuo?)

"它不在這家店裡!" (It's not in this shop!) The owner, addressed as Mr. Cheung, replied.

The second figure grabbed a nearby sword, the one Mr. Cheung was reaching for earlier, and held it with the blade by his neck.

"這是你最後一次的機會，張先生。" (This is your last chance, Mr. Cheung.) The first figure said while Mr. Cheung eyed the blade nervously before leaning forward towards his face and asked in a slow but threatening voice. "鄭濤之面具在哪裡?" (Where is the Mask of Zen Tuo?)

Mr. Cheung swallowed as he eyed the blade. Then, he relented.

"那個面具十分鐘前被一群年輕人買走了。" (That mask was sold to a group of young people ten minutes ago.) Mr. Cheung replied. "一位有紅色長頭髮的女人對面具有興趣。" (A girl with long red hair was interested in the mask.)

The two figures looked at each other and the first one nodded, and the second figure put down the sword. However, the first figure didn't relax its grip on Mr. Cheung.

"他們往哪一個方向走?" (Which direction did they went?) The first figure asked.

"我...我認為他們離開我的店後左轉的。" (I...I think they turned left after they left my shop.) Mr. Cheung said. "現在我拜託你們不要再煩我!" (Now please just leave me alone!)

The first figure nodded and released its grip on Mr. Cheung by pushing him towards the wall behind him.

As the two figures left through the back door, the second figure stopped and turned towards the owner and pointed at him.

"你這個月的保護費已經漲到3000元再加上利息。" (Your monthly protection fee has increased to $3000 plus interest.) The second figure warned. "你如果再不付保護費的話，下次我們來的時候你就慘了。" (If you don't pay your protection fee, then you'll be facing the music when we visit you next time.)

The two figures then melted into the dark alleyway adjacent to Mr. Cheung's Curio Shop while Mr. Cheung looked on, catching his breath as he was left alone.

Once he was sure that he was alone in the shop, Mr. Cheung looked at the clock and made a decision.

He swiftly walked over to the front to flip the "Open" sign towards the side that says "Closed."

Once the shop is closed up and the light's out, Mr. Cheung went to the back room and grabbed his coat and on his way out, he went to his safe, unlocked and opened it, and then grabbed some documents.

"夠了就是夠了。" (Enough is enough.) Mr. Cheung thought to himself as he closed the safe, placed the documents in a pocket inside his coat and then locked up his store.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few yards down the street, the gang were discussing the mask Daphne has bought.

"That mask sure looked like it can scare away anything." Velma remarked as they walked down the sidewalk and glanced down at the package Daphne is holding.

"Hopefully, the owner of that Curio Shop is right about it scaring away bad spirits!" Shaggy swallowed as he looked up.

"Why's that, Shaggy?" Daphne asked.

"Like, look out ahead!" Shaggy exclaimed, pointing towards the front.

Fred and the girls looked upwards and towards where Shaggy is pointing. They gasped as they saw what was standing in front of them.

It were the two black-hooded, zombie-like figures that threatened Mr. Cheung earlier after they had left and took a short cut through that dark alleyway.

"Yow!" The gang exclaimed and they all darted and hid behind Velma.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Velma asked as her friends all stick their heads out from behind.

"A-a-and what do you want?" Fred added.

"The Mask of Zen Tuo." The first figure said. "You with the red hair, give it to me!"

"The Mask of what?" Daphne asked, unable to understand the figure's thick Cantonese accent.

"The golden mask you bought from Mr. Cheung's Curio Shop." The second figure said, pointing at the package. "Give it to us!"

"Like, I heard of Mr. Gold before, but I never heard of Mr. Sheet-of-Paper!" Shaggy swallowed as he laughed nervously from his joke.

**(Note: 金(Jin or Zin, literally meaning "Gold" in Chinese) and 張(Cheung or Chang, literally the phrase used for describing a sheet of paper in Chinese) are among the most common Chinese surnames)**

"Enough of that joke." The first figure growled, not appreciating Shaggy's joke. "Give the mask to us!"

"I don't know what mask you're talking about, nor do we know who Mr. Cheung is." Daphne said as she defiantly held onto her package containing the mask. "But this mask is mine! I will not give it to you creeps!"

"Give the mask to us, or the ghost of Zen Tuo will force you to give it to him!" The second figure growled.

"Scooby, do something!" Velma said as the gang found themselves facing the two zombie-like figures with no one nearby to witness the encounter.

Scooby thought and looked around for a moment, then he swiftly raced into a nearby laundry shop with the sign "中山洗衣店 Yet-Sun's Laundry Shop".

There was some arguing coming from the laundry shop, which sounded like a shop employee telling Scooby not to take something

Scooby can be heard telling the employee that it's an emergency and a minute later, he returned, pushing a shirt-presser out of the shop.

Facing the two figures, Scooby activated the presser, which released tons of steam.

As the two figures became clouded by the steam and started coughing, the gang took the opportunity to take off, while Scooby turned off the machine and returned it to the laundry shop.

By the time the two figures can see again, the gang was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	3. After the encounter and the chase

Chapter 3: After the encounter and the chase

A short while later, the gang were driving down the neighbourhood in the Mystery Machine after losing the two zombies.

"That sure was a close one, gang." Fred remarked as they stopped at a red light and watched a cable-car crossing their street.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "But I wonder what does that Scare Pair want with Daph's mask."

"Didn't the store owner said that the mask is supposed to scare away bad spirits?" Velma asked.

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say that the mask is defective." Shaggy said.

"And I'd say that this Zen Tuo fellow had just intrigued me." Daphne said. "Exactly who is he?"

"Well, I suppose it's safe to say that we've got another mystery on our hands, gang." Fred announced as he stepped on the gas as the lights turned green.

"In that case, do you suppose there's an oriental art dealer around here?" Velma asked. "We could get some information on Daphne's gold mask there."

"Like, I just happen to see one on our way to see the parade." Shaggy said. "It's near Broadway Street."

"Then, that's where we're going." Fred said as he made a turn.

Unbeknownst to the gang, as they made the turn, a certain black car was parked nearby with two familiar-looking figures seated on the front row of seats and their faces covered by newspapers.

* * *

A short while later, the gang were inside the oriental art dealer Shaggy had saw during the drive to Chinatown. The sign at the front entrance read, "馮安生藝術館 A. Fong Oriental Art"

"So you see, Mr. Fong, this is why we came here." Daphne said after the gang explained their encounters with the zombie-like figures as she handed the mask to him. "We thought you may be able to explain the meaning of this golden mask, being the only oriental art dealer in town."

"Why, yes I can." Mr. Fong nodded as he took the mask, his Chinese accent evident in his voice. "It's the Mask of Zen Tuo."

"Yes." Shaggy said. "Those two dark and creepies said that mask is the Mask of Zen Tuo, but who is this Zen Tuo fella they say?"

"Zen Tuo was a warlord who served under the Dragon Emperor long ago, back in ancient China." Mr. Fong explained. "He was a very cruel man and it was said that the subjects were afraid of him far more than the Dragon Emperor he was serving under."

"Holy cow." Fred remarked.

"Zen Tuo eventually raised through the ranks in the court and became the Emperor's chancellor." Mr. Fong continued. "However, the power that came with his position evidently corrupted him and he sought more power. The people started to suffer more and the Dragon Emperor, who deeply cared for his people, eventually felt threatened by the warlord and feared that he may usurp the throne from him."

"So what happened?" Velma asked.

"One day, an aide of the Dragon Emperor obtained evidence of Zen Tuo's corruption, and the warlord was sacked by the Emperor and punished." Mr. Fong continued. "Now, this Mask of Zen Tuo functioned as the warlord's death mask following his execution, and the ruby is said to be containing his spirit."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby swallowed.

"Yes indeed." Mr. Fong nodded in response to Shaggy's remark. "Now, this golden mask was supposed to be encrypted in his tomb, but it was stolen from it centuries ago. It appears that his ghost has returned to claim the golden mask."

"But who were those two hooded horribles?" Daphne asked.

"They are his Emissaries of the living dead." Mr. Fong replied.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "You mean, like, zombies?"

"Yes." Mr. Fong nodded. "Though in Chinese folklore, they're more known as Goeng-Si's (殭屍)."

Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other before swallowing nervously. The former learned about those legends of hopping corpses from his friend Henry Chan, who explained that they are reanimated hopping vampires, ghosts or zombies.

"I sure don't like the sound of this." Daphne said nervously.

"Well, I'll give you a friendly warning." Mr. Fong said as he handed Daphne the mask. "As long as the mask is in your possession, you are in grave danger."

At the remark, Daphne clung onto Fred nervously.

* * *

A short while later, the gang were back on the Mystery Machine with Fred behind the wheel as always, driving through the city as they returned to their hotel.

"Do you think that story of Zen Tow is for real?" Fred asked, mispronouncing the name of the fabled ancient Chinese warlord as he spoke.

"It's Zen Tuo, Freddie." Velma corrected him.

"Whatever his name is." Fred shrugged. "You know that I can't pronounce oriental names properly, right?"

"Like, I can." Shaggy said before proceeding to pronounce it in Cantonese. "It's '鄭濤'."

"Jinkies, you sounded like a native Cantonese speaker, Shaggy." Velma said.

"Well, Shag's been taking Chinese lessons with the Chans lately." Daphne explained. "And he's a fast learner, too."

"Yeah." Shaggy agreed. "Like, Henry has taught me how to order Chinese food in Chinese. Isn't it neat?"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed and licked his lips at the mention of Chinese food.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Velma said. "But back to the topic. The story of Zen Tuo may be true, but I don't know if the legend behind his spirit is real or not, though those two hooded zombies were real enough."

"Well, they're not getting my mask." Daphne said insistently, clutching it as she spoke, while Shaggy took a glance at the right rear-view mirror and turned his head to the back as he stick out of the window.

"And don't look now." He added. "But those two zombies are after us again!"

The others followed suit in looking towards the back. Sure enough, two figures they recognized as Zen Tuo's Emissaries of the living dead were driving a black car and following them.

"I didn't know zombies can drive cars." Daphne said.

"Well, those two can." Velma said.

"Well, hang on, gang." Fred said as he stepped on the gas, and the Mystery Machine started to speed up while the song "I Can Make You Happy" started playing in the background.

The zombies started to chased the Mystery Machine throughout the streets, zigzagging through the city on random streets before ending up on an elevated highway.

On the highway, the Mystery Machine tried to lose the black car driven by the zombies, but the zombies sped up and after the two cars alternated in taking leads, the zombies decided that they've had enough and rammed their car right on the left of the Mystery Machine, which was on the right-most lane of the highway.

The ramming caused the Mystery Machine to run over some traffic cones and barricades that was supposed to guard the scene of an earlier accident that saw the guardrails getting completely broken through from a runaway tractor trailer.

The Mystery Machine, now in the mid-air, fell and ended up landing on the rooftop of a nearby building, and Fred tried to get them back onto the ground by driving through and jumping rooftops, eventually making it to a parking garage and got back onto the road.

Thinking that they were safe, the gang continued on, only to see the familiar-looking black car heading towards them!

In a panic, Fred quickly made a U-turn and the black car continued its chase of the Mystery Machine.

Soon, the chase gave way up a steep, inclined hill, during which Scooby accidentally fell out and landed right on top of the zombie's car. He grabbed hold of the windshield wipers and the zombies turned them on to try to throw him off.

A short while later, the chase brought them to a grade crossing, where the red signal lights started to flash. Fred quickly pressed harder on the accelerator and the Mystery Machine was able to clear the grade crossing just as the gates started to fall as a train started to come through.

The zombies, seeing the lowered gates, slammed on the brakes, causing Scooby to fly off their car, sail over the lowered crossing gates and ended up right through the opened rear doors of the Mystery Machine.

Looking towards the back, Scooby saw the long freight train passing through at the crossing with the black car stranded behind the lowered gates and the passing train.

Nodding and laughing, Scooby closed the rear doors as Fred made a turn, followed by another a couple of blocks away.

By the time the long freight train has passed and the gates were back in their up-positions, the two zombies found that the Mystery Machine was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	4. Night at the hotel

Chapter 4: Night at the hotel

After the car chase and losing the two zombies at the grade crossing, the gang arrived back at their hotel just at the outskirts of uptown San Francisco.

They were exhausted and still had a sense of close-call from the car chase, and on their way to their rooms, Scooby yawned.

"That was sure a close call." Velma remarked as they walked down the hallway to their rooms. "I guess that freight train came to that grade crossing right on time."

"We'd better get some sleep, gang." Fred said. "Scooby's feeling really sleepy now."

Indeed, Scooby looked tired and worn out as he walked along with the gang as they returned to their rooms.

"Like, I think that it's best that Scoob stays with the girls tonight." Shaggy suggested as they prepared to enter their respective rooms.

"Why's that, Shag?" Fred asked.

"I've got this feeling that those zombies are going to find us somehow." Shaggy said. "I feel safer for the girls if Scooby sleeps with them in their room."

"Come on, Shaggy." Velma said. "The Mystery Machine's parked inside the hotel's parking garage."

"Yeah." Fred agreed. "There's no way those hooded horribles can find us here in this hotel, Shaggy."

"Like, I don't know, man." Shaggy said. "It doesn't hurt to be safe, just in case."

"We'll be fine, Shaggy." Daphne said as she patted her friend in the back to reassure him. "It's not like that I'm sleeping alone in my own hotel room."

Shaggy nodded, but he still have doubts about the safety of his friends, especially without Scooby sharing the room with the girls.

As the gang split up, a nearby server who overheard the gang's conversation swiftly walked to a nearby telephone after the gang entered their rooms and dialed a number.

When the party at the other end answered, the server spoke casually, "是我。" (It's me.)

There was a pause before he continued, "我想我知道你們找的紅髮女人在哪裡。" (I think I know where the red-haired girl you guys are looking for is at.)

* * *

Later that night, the gang were fast asleep in their rooms, clearly worn out by the day's travels.

Scooby was snoring rather loudly, and even though he was tired, Shaggy couldn't sleep much.

"Oh boy." Shaggy muttered. "Too tired and I can't sleep with Scoob snoring."

"It's been a long day, Shaggy." Fred suggested. "Just try to sleep."

"Like, I'll try." Shaggy said as he put on a pair of earplugs and tried to sleep. However, a minute went by before they heard a knock on the room door.

"Who is it?" Fred asked as he turned on his lamp.

"I'll check." Shaggy said as he got up and went to the door and opened it.

To his shock and horror, it was the pair of zombies he and the gang were trying to evade earlier.

Swiftly, Shaggy quickly slammed the door shut and pressed against it as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who was it?" Fred asked. "And are you alright, Shag? You looked like you've just seen a ghost."

"Like, twice!" Shaggy said. "It was the Scare Pair that was chasing us earlier!"

"Those hooded horribles?" Fred asked. "There's no way they can find us here, Shaggy! You must be imagining things."

"Well, how about you see for yourself?" Shaggy asked as he moved out of the way.

"Go to sleep, Shag." Fred said. "You know that you imagine things if you eat too much, yet you still imagine things even when you're hungry."

"I'm serious, man." Shaggy said. "It's no joke nor imagination, I'm telling you!"

"Fine." Fred huffed as he got off his bed and walked to the door and opened it.

There was no one on the other side of the door, though the girl's room door was opened and he could hear some muffled voices from behind the door.

"Say, what's going on in the girl's room?" Fred asked when he saw the room door across the hallway opened.

"Beats me." Shaggy shrugged. "But with the Scare Pair on the loose and having had find our room, I've got a feeling that..."

Before Shaggy could finish, Daphne voice shouted, "Shaggy! Scooby! Freddie! Help-"

"Let go of me!" Velma can be heard saying as Daphne called for help.

"Oh no!" Fred said.

"Like, they're in big trouble!" Shaggy said. "Come on!"

Without hesitation, the boys, accompanied by Scooby, who was awaken by Velma and Daphne's calls for help, darted across the hallway and pushed the room door open, just in time to see a shocking sight!

The Scare Pair, having had tied up and gagged Daphne and Velma, were preparing to step out of the window.

The second zombie, carrying Velma with one arm, turned and saw the boys. Without warning, he grabbed a trio of darts and threw them towards the boys.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he pushed Fred towards the floor while he and Scooby ducked. "Look out!"

The boys ducked, and they did it just in time. The darts, within a split second, ended up sinking into the wooden door, right at where the boys were standing at.

During this time, the Scare Pair took the time to make their getaway with the girls.

"They're getting away with the girls!" Fred shouted as they got up and raced for the window.

From the window, they watched the Scare Pair, with the girls, slide down a slide of sorts and land on the ground where two other hooded henchmen held onto the fire escape cloth that became a slide.

One of the two hooded henchmen on the ground, upon seeing the boys at the window, pointed towards them and shouted, "趕快!" (Hurry up!)

"該離開這裡了!" (Time to get out of here!) The second henchman agreed.

Before the boys had the chance to slide down the slide and go after the Scare Pair, the two henchmen quickly abandoned the slide cloth, which makes sliding down from the window a foolish choice for the boys.

Then, they watched the four figures pushing their captives into the waiting black SUV before hopping on and speeding off.

"Oh swell!" Shaggy said. "We've won't be able to catch up to them if we have to go down to the Mystery Machine first."

"Not if we're fast enough." Fred said. "Come on!"

* * *

However, when the boys arrived at the parking garage, they were greeted by a shocking sight!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed when they came upon the Mystery Machine. "The Mystery Machine's tires are deflated!"

"Someone sure has went through a lot of trouble trying to get to those masks and preventing us from going after them." Fred said as he swung his arm in frustration.

"Like, if you ask me, I say that the Scare Pair considers Zen Tuo the rightful owner of that gold mask." Shaggy said. "He must've dispatched them to get the mask back."

"But why kidnap the girls?" Fred asked. "Mr. Fong didn't mention any sort of sacrifice or girl in the legend of Zen Tuo?"

"One thing for sure." Shaggy said. "If we don't rescue the girls soon, we're in for a lot of trouble!"

At the suggestion, Scooby swallowed nervously.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	5. A clue and at the temple on the hills

Chapter 5: A clue and at the temple on the hills

Shortly after inflating the Mystery Machine's tires, the guys found themselves speaking with two San Francisco police inspectors in their hotel room.

"So this is what those hoodlums left when they kidnapped your friends, huh?" The first inspector asked, gesturing towards the darts as he spoke, once the guys finished their description of events.

"That's right, Inspector." Fred nodded. "We tried to go after them in the Mystery Machine, only to find that the tires have deflated."

"Did any of you boys got that SUV's license plate number?" The second inspector asked.

"Like, no, sir." Shaggy said. "If I remember correctly, there was no license plate on the front of the car, but can't say for sure about the back."

"Which could mean that we're looking at a stolen SUV." The first inspector remarked before nodding at the darts and added. "As far as we know, seems like the only clue you boys got will be these darts."

"Looks like forensics are going to be taking a good look at these darts." The second inspector nodded in agreement before they took their leaves. "Stay out of trouble, boys."

After the two police inspectors left, Shaggy, Fred and Scooby looked at each other.

"Now what do we do?" Shaggy asked. "The inspectors took the only clue we've got."

"Not exactly, Shag." Fred replied before producing a dart he managed to snatch from the door before the police arrived.

"Woah!" Shaggy said. "What do you think we should do with that dart?"

"We examine it." Fred replied.

"Ror fingerprints?" Scooby asked.

"No, Scooby." Fred said. "For chemicals."

At the remark, Shaggy glanced at the holes the darts have left on the door and thought he noticed something viscous in the immediate surroundings of the hole.

"Like, do you suppose there might be some sort of poison on the tips of the darts?" Shaggy asked.

"That's what we're about to find out, guys." Fred replied.

* * *

A short while later, the boys were back in the Mystery Machine as they examined the darts in Velma's makeshift lab.

The boys were all donning goggles and rubber gloves as Fred examined the dart.

"Hmmm..." Fred thought for a while after getting the testing results. "It seems like this particular dart has came into contact with an oriental chemical, guys."

"Is it poisonous?" Shaggy asked.

"No." Fred shook his head. "However, from what Velma taught me, this chemical, when not mixed with others, is visible only under UV light."

"Like, do you suppose that the black SUV driven by the Scare Pair and whoever was responsible for deflating the tires of the Mystery Machine came into contact with this particular oriental chemical?" Shaggy asked.

"That may be the case, Shag." Fred nodded. "Fortunately, Velma has kept UV light bulbs in the makeshift lab, so once we replace the Mystery Machine's headlights light bulbs with these UV ones, we should be able to pick up the chemical trail."

"Which could then lead us to where the Scare Pair has kept the girls!" Shaggy said.

"Exactly." Fred nodded.

* * *

Soon, the Mystery Machine was on the road following the chemical trail left behind by the Scare Pair's black SUV.

It didn't take long before the guys found themselves driving on a deserted road in the outskirts of San Francisco, climbing up a hill.

"Look!" Fred said as he pointed towards the top of the hill. "There's a temple up there!"

Shaggy and Scooby both swallowed as a lightning flashed, revealing the temple they're driving towards.

"It sure looks dark and spooky!" Shaggy said.

"And it's where the chemical trail ends!" Fred added as they approached the temple. "This could be where the girls are being held!"

"Scary old place, here we come!" Shaggy remarked before he and Scooby whimpered.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the temple, the two hooded zombies approached the Ghost of Zen Tuo with the package while the other two stood by with their tied-up prisoners by their sides.

"丞相，我們有包裹要給您。" (Your excellency, we've got a package for you.) The first zombie said as the other three looked on, kneeling down before offering the package.

The Ghost of Zen Tuo nodded as he took the package and opened it.

"非常好。" (Very good.) The Ghost of Zen Tuo nodded in approval.

"We've also got two prisoners who refused to cooperate with us, your excellency." The third zombie, who was holding Daphne, spoke.

"犯人?" (Prisoners?) The Ghost of Zen Tuo asked. "你們這些渾蛋!" (You blasted fools!)

"她們的朋友在附近，丞相。" (Their friends were nearby, your excellency.) The second zombie quickly said. "我們不能..." (We couldn't...)

"安靜!" (Silence!) The Ghost of Zen Tuo thundered, and the zombies quickly shut their mouths.

After glaring at the zombies and the prisoners, the Ghost of Zen Tuo continued, "我下令你們去找回鄭濤之面具的!我沒有下令你們犯人抓來這裡的!現在她們的朋友一定在尋找她們的。" (I've ordered you to recover the Mask of Zen Tuo! I didn't order you to bring any prisoners here! Their friends must be looking for them now.)

There was silence from the zombies as the Ghost of Zen Tuo glared at them, other than the occasional muffling from the girls. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"你們在她們的朋友來這裡找麻煩之前趕快去把她們藏在一個祕密的地方。" (Before their friends come here looking for trouble, go hide them in a secret place.) The Ghost of Zen Tuo ordered. "And after that, make sure you patrol the temple to keep those snoopers away!"

"丞相，她們的朋友要怎麼知道她們在這裡呢?" (Your excellency, how can their friends know that they're here?) The fourth zombie asked.

"Just be on the lookout and prepare to scare away any snoopers." The Ghost of Zen Tuo ordered. "他們雖然是小孩，但是你們千萬不能掉以輕心。" (They may be kids, but you should never underestimate them.)

The four zombies all nodded in agreement.

"現在你們快走!" (Now go!) The Ghost of Zen Tuo ordered.

"我們聽候會遵守您的命令，丞相。" (We hear and obey your orders, your excellency.) The zombies nodded as they all replied.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	6. The split-up and a trap

Chapter 6: The split-up and a trap

A short while later, the boys arrived at the temple at the hills.

After parking the Mystery Machine, the trio made their way to the temple's entrance.

Creaking the entrance door open, the trio peeked in cautiously and looked around.

Seeing that no one is around, they entered the temple and made their way to the fireplace. However, none of them were aware that at that very moment, two of the zombies and the Ghost of Zen Tuo were watching them from a nearby balcony, the latter now donning the golden mask Daphne has purchased from the Curio Shop.

At the flames, the boys looked around and saw that they've got plenty of ground to cover.

"Looks like we're going to need to split up, guys." Fred said after looking around. "The temple sure looks huge."

"Split up?" Shaggy asked. "Like, you mean one of us is going alone?"

"Pretty much, Shag." Fred nodded.

"You're kidding." Shaggy said. "If one of us goes alone, then it'll increase the chance of whoever's going alone getting snatched away by those zombies!"

"Which is why I'll go alone searching this way." Fred said as he pointed to the right of the fireplace before pointing to the left and added, "While you guys search that area."

"I honestly don't know, Freddie." Shaggy said nervously. "Sounds like a bad idea to me."

"Reah." Scooby agreed as his teeth chattered.

"I'll be fine, guys." Fred insisted. "We're losing time now, and unless you guys have a better idea in finding the girls..."

"Sure thing." Shaggy quickly said, finishing the conversation. "And if one of us found something, we'll shout, right?"

"Right." Fred nodded before they proceeded to split up.

As soon as the boys were out of sight, the Ghost of Zen Tuo turned to the two zombies and they nodded.

**(Fred)**

After the split-up with Shaggy and Scooby, Fred proceeded to the area of the temple on the right of the fireplace.

Along the way, he noticed several dragon statues curled around the columns, which was making him feel uneasy.

"The sooner we found the girls, the better." He thought to himself as he looked around.

It didn't take long before he saw a nearby statue in front of him swinging open. Cautiously, he walked to the doorway right behind where the statue was and peeked in.

Behind where the statue was at was a small room, and inside that small room were Velma and Daphne, both of whom were tied up and gagged and muffling.

"Velma! Daphne!" Fred exclaimed as he rushed over to the girls and removed their gags.

As soon as he removed Daphne's gag, she said, "It's a trap!"

Just then, the secret door with the statue swinged shut, trapping Fred inside with the girls!

"Oh no!" Fred said as he rushed over to try to push the door open before pounding on it, to no avail.

"We're trapped in." Velma said.

**(Shaggy and Scooby)**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the temple, Shaggy and Scooby were walking around nervously.

"Like, the sooner we find Velma and Daphne and get out of here, the better, Scoob." Shaggy said.

"Reah." Scooby agreed. "Ris place sure is rooky."

Eventually, the duo came upon a doorway covered by a curtain.

"I wonder what's behind this curtain." Shaggy said. "Go see what's inside, Scooby."

"Ruh-uh." Scooby shook his head. "Ri'm not going rin."

"Why not?" Shaggy asked.

"Rit looks dark." Scooby replied.

"Oh, come on, Scoob." Shaggy sighed. "What are you, a dog or a mouse?"

At the remark, Scooby immediately grew buck teeth, shrunk himself down and then started imitating a mouse.

Watching Scooby's action, Shaggy sighed and remarked. "How do you like it? Man's best friend is a mouse!"

At the remark, Scooby laughed. "Re-he-he-he-he-he!"

Shaggy took a peek through the curtains to see whatever is behind the curtain before remarking, "Well, I guess it's up to me, then."

Shaggy then took a step through the narrow gap between the curtains and almost immediately, he vanished out of sight!

"Woah!" Shaggy exclaimed, and Scooby then swallowed when he heard a splash coming from the other side of the curtains.

"Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed as he quickly followed Shaggy into the room behind the curtain.

As soon as he leaped into the room behind the curtains, Scooby saw Shaggy completely soaked wet from his accidently stepping onto a bar of soap and sliding into a water fountain the moment he stepped through the curtains.

"What do you know." Shaggy remarked as water dripped from his wet clothes. "I walked right into a fountain. Bring me a towel, will you, Scoob?"

"Right." Scooby nodded before swiftly grabbing a nearby white cloth from right behind Shaggy and handed it to him, unaware that white cloth is from white robe worn by the Ghost of Zen Tuo towering over them!

"Thanks." Shaggy said as he used the white robe to dry himself, only for him to pause midway before he and Scooby looked up and saw the Ghost of Zen Tuo looking down at them!

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed and he quickly ran off to Scooby.

Almost immediately, Scooby stood on all fours as he let Shaggy sat on him and hold onto his ears as if he was riding a motorcycle.

After Shaggy pushed Scooby's back right leg in a manner of pushing a motorcycle kickstand into its release position, Scooby immediately took off running with Shaggy riding on him as if he was riding on a motorcycle.

Shaggy rode on Scooby and they raced through a door. As soon as they went through, the slammed the door shut before proceeding to screw dozens of wooden planks into the door to seal it shut.

"Great!" Shaggy said once they were finished sealing the door shut. "He won't be able to go through the door, Scoob!"

However, as soon as he finished the remark, the wall and door in front of them raised upwards, revealing the Ghost of Zen Tuo right in front of them, much to their surprise.

"What do you know." Shaggy sighed at the sight of the Ghost. "He went right through the wall!"

"你們惹毛到鄭陶之魂!" (You have angered the Ghost of Zen Tuo!) The Ghost growled at the duo menacingly as they clung onto each other for support. "你們會為此付出代價的!" (You shall pay!)

"Like, whatever he's saying, it's not good!" Shaggy swallowed. "What shall we do, Scooby Doo?"

At the remark, Scooby came up with something and whispered into Shaggy's ear.

"You mean, we should bluff him?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby nodded and Shaggy said thoughtfully, "It's worth a try."

He then proceeded to grab a stick and took a step forward, face-to-face with the Ghost of Zen Tuo.

"You don't scare me, Ghost of Zen Tuo!" Shaggy declared as he waved his stick before proceeding to draw a line in the ground as he added, "I know kung-fu, Chinese checkers and jujitsu!"

After drawing the line, he continued, "I dare you to step over this line!"

It seems like that the Ghost has seen through Shaggy's bluff, as he immediately crossed the line as soon as Shaggy challenged him.

"Oh." Shaggy remarked before proceeding to draw another line. "Perhaps, this line!"

Again, the moment Shaggy finished drawing the second line, the Ghost stepped forward and crossed the line.

This went on for several moments as Scooby looked on. Every time Shaggy draws a line, the Ghost of Zen Tuo will cross it.

Before long, Shaggy found himself standing right in front of two of the zombies and the Ghost of Zen Tuo seized his stick and snapped it in half.

"I don't think he wants to play anymore." Shaggy said to Scooby.

"抓住他!" (Seize him!) The Ghost ordered the two zombies standing right behind Shaggy.

Immediately, the first zombie did as he was told and grabbed Shaggy.

"Hey!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Put me down!"

The zombie ignored him as he lifted Shaggy up. However, he immediately spotted an opportunity.

Before the zombies and the Ghost could make their move, Shaggy abruptly kicked his feet right onto the Ghost's chest, causing him to stumble backwards.

It was also that kick that caused the two zombies holding Shaggy to stumble backwards to the nearby wall.

As the second zombie hit the wall with his head, Shaggy unexpectedly headbutted the first zombie holding him, causing his captor to let go of him as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Rhat's using your read, Raggy!" Scooby said.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, gangway!"

The duo immediately took off before the Ghost and the two zombies could grab them.

Recovering from the kick Shaggy had given him, the Ghost saw the cowardly duo running off.

"趕快!" (Hurry!) He said to the two zombies as they got up. "抓住他們!" (Get them!)

"是的!" (Right!) The two zombies nodded before they proceeded to give chase.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	7. More running and in a storeroom

Chapter 7: More running and in a storeroom

**(Fred, Velma and Daphne)**

Meanwhile, it didn't take long for Fred to free the girls from their bonds and gags. However, it wasn't much as they were still trapped inside the small room.

"There's gotta be someway that will open that door." Fred said as he pounded on the door before the girls joined him in pushing it to try to force it open.

"It's no use, Fred." Velma said. "That door sure is closed tighter than the entrance to Fort Knox."

"And there's no air vent in this room either." Daphne added after looking around.

"It looks like we're locked in for sure." Fred said after giving up on his efforts to force the door open.

"I guess our only hope is for Shaggy and Scooby to find us." Daphne agreed.

"If it's up to Shag and Scoob." Velma said. "Boy, are we in big trouble!"

**(Shaggy and Scooby)**

Meanwhile, the duo were running away from the Ghost of Zen Tuo and the two zombies.

It didn't take long for them to come upon a door, and without hesitation, they threw it open.

To their shock and surprise, standing on the other side of the door were the other two zombies.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby jumped in fright. "The Scare Pair!"

The duo quickly turned back, only to see the Ghost of Zen Tuo and the other two zombies gaining on them.

Looking to the left, Shaggy saw another passageway and quickly said, "This way, Scoob!"

"Rin coming!" Scooby added as they sped down that passageway, this one with a long carpet.

A short time later, the duo found themselves still running, but they're no longer moving forward.

"Like, we're running, Scoob." Shaggy said. "But we're not going anywhere!"

Scooby then turned his back and exclaimed, "Ripe!"

Shaggy followed the Great Dane's gaze and exclaimed, "Zoinks!"

At where they almost bumped into the Scare Pair, they saw the four zombies grabbing and pulling the long carpet back in an effort to drag the duo back towards them, while the Ghost of Zen Tuo marched towards them menacingly.

Almost immediately, the duo saw a table coming towards them.

"Woah!" Shaggy said as he leaped, in time for the table to pass under him and over Scooby. "Low bridge ahead!"

After the table passed, Shaggy landed back down, right on Scooby's back.

Eventually, just as the Ghost of Zen Tuo was about to grab them, they reached the end of the carpet and quickly took off.

The Ghost growled before he joined the four zombies in chasing the duo.

"Faster, Scoob." Shaggy exclaimed as he looked towards the back and saw the Ghost of Zen Tuo and the four zombies chasing them. "Faster!"

Scooby complied, but then, Shaggy turned to the front and his eyes widened.

"Slower, Scoob." Shaggy shouted. "Slower!"

However, it was too late. The duo almost immediately crashed into a statue of a Buddhist figure with six arms and hands.

The minute they crashed into the statue, the arms cracked and then became detached from the rest of the statue's body.

Seeing the Ghost and the four zombies still after them, the duo quickly took off once more.

As they tried to lose the Ghost of Zen Tuo and the four zombies, Shaggy and Scooby came upon a room and entered it.

The room was actually a coop filled with pigeons.

"Wow!" Shaggy remarked. "A pigeon coop!"

He and Scooby looked around, and one thing they noticed was that they all have what appeared to be a sheet of paper rolled up and tied to their feet.

"Like, is it just me, or are all of these pigeons have sheets of paper rolled up and tied to their feet?" Shaggy asked.

Before Scooby could reply, they heard a growl from behind.

"I don't think we're going to have time to stay and find out!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby once again took off, running. "Gangway!"

Soon, the Ghost of Zen Tuo and the four zombies were once again chasing the duo.

It didn't take long for the duo to find another door and raced into the room behind it.

The chasers then came upon the door and opened it. When they did, they saw Shaggy and Scooby, both now donning traditional Chinese hats, fake mustaches and light blue robes, standing behind the door.

The duo bowed at the five confused villains the moment the door opened, and Shaggy cleared his throat.

"歡迎到薛吉和叔比的鬧鬼南華餐廳!" (Welcome to Shag's and Scoob's Haunted Southern Chinese Restaurant!) Shaggy greeted with his instant Cantonese, his hand holding and hiding the book he used for learning Chinese, before switching to English and continued, "The place where ghosts eat a lot!"

As the Ghost and the four zombies growled in confusion, Shaggy and Scooby proceeded to do some patting down.

"Boy." Shaggy said after some patting down. "You guys don't look so good. You sure can use some fattening up!"

Before the Ghost and the zombies could reply, Shaggy and Scooby instantly grabbed them, placed them on red chairs and carried them to a large table set with a large tablecloth.

The duo then tied the tablecloth to each of their five "customers" as bibs, with Shaggy saying, "Tablecloth is important. Mustn't get dirty, you know!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed as he tied the tablecloth around the Ghost of Zen Tuo's collar. "Re-he-he-he-he-he-he!"

After tying the tablecloth to the neck of each of their five "customers", the duo rushed off before returning with five large bowls.

"Here's the special day of the house!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby placed down the bowls in front of their "customers".

The five looked down into their bowls before Shaggy continued, "Chocolate chop suey and spare rib a la mode!"

Switching back to Cantonese, Shaggy continued, "如果你們需要什麼東西，你們就這樣子叫我們!" (If you need anything else, just call!)

He and Scooby then proceeded to make funny faces with their tongues at the five, with Scooby laughing.

"Bon appetite!" Shaggy added before he and Scooby proceeded to rush away from the scene, ditching their disguises in the process.

Seeing that they have been duped, the Ghost of Zen Tuo growled.

"你們坐在這裡做什麼?" (What are you guys sitting here for?) The Ghost growled at the four zombies. "去追他們!" (After them!)

The zombies nodded and they got up, straightening the tablecloth in the process, which caused the five bowls to be sprung into the air before falling and landing right on their heads!

Seeing the action unfolding as they ran, Shaggy and Scooby laughed.

"It looks like we finally gave those ghosts the joke, Scoob!" Shaggy said.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed, unaware that they were racing right into a giant gong.

The moment they collided with the gong, the vibrations from the gong caused them to end up flying backwards and landed right in front of the Ghost of Zen Tuo, whose upper body was still covered in chocolate.

The Ghost growled and smiled behind the golden mask as he watched Shaggy and Scooby, both of them dizzy and out cold from the collision with the gong.

* * *

A short while later, Shaggy and Scooby found themselves tied to each other on top of a pile of dynamite in a store room.

The Ghost and the four zombies stood at the doorway grinning, as the Ghost of Zen Tuo lit the fuse.

"F-f-fireworks!" Shaggy exclaimed in fright when he saw the fuse lit. "Don't you know it's illegal to shoot off fireworks in, like, a storeroom?"

"We will build a new storeroom!" The Ghost replied, the tone of voice indicating his lack of caring of their well-being. "再會了!" (Farewell!)

He and the zombies then left the room, shutting the door in the process.

Seeing the lit fuse, Shaggy and Scooby realized that they are now in a jam!

* * *

**Uh oh. Will Shaggy and Scooby be able to escape from this death trap?**

**Stay tuned, and please read and review!**


	8. An explosive escape

Chapter 8: An explosive escape

Tied up to a rocket firecracker, Shaggy and Scooby saw the lit fuse inching its way towards them.

"Like, who's going to build a new us?" Shaggy asked. "This place is gonna blow in any minute, Scoob! We've gotta get out of here!"

"Right." Scooby agreed as he produced a claw from his paw and then started to saw away in the rope that was tieing him and Shaggy to the rocket firecracker.

As Scooby furiously sawed away on the bond, Shaggy can see the lit fuse inching closer and closer.

"Hurry, Scoob!" Shaggy said.

"Ri'm trying, Raggy!" Scooby said through gritted teeth. "Ri'm trying!"

The Great Dane was eventually able to snap the rope holding him and Shaggy, freeing them.

"Atta boy, Scooby!" Shaggy said as they're free. "Now let's get out of here before this place blows to pieces!"

"Right." Scooby agreed as they rushed to the closed door and tried to open it. However, the doorknob was jammed.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said after trying the doorknob before trying to force it open, to no avail. "We're locked in, Scoob!"

"Roh no!" Scooby whimpered. "Ri guess this ris the rend, Raggy."

"Like, it's nice knowing you, Scooby Doo." Shaggy said sadly as the lit fuse reached the stockpile of firecrackers.

Once the lit fuse reached the main rocket firecracker, it began to launch.

It was the flames from its afterburner that lit up the other firecrackers in the storeroom, one of which was aimed towards where Shaggy and Scooby were standing at on a step by the doorway.

The rocket firecracker in question was lit and eventually launched towards the duo at the door.

Just as the duo thought that this was the end of them, they were suddenly picked up by that rocket firecracker, which then proceeded to smash through the wooden door before carrying the duo away from the storeroom.

"Woah!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Scooby held onto the rocket firecracker as it sailed through the temple just as the temple became engulfed by the deafening sound of explosions setting off in the storeroom.

Shaggy and Scooby, holding onto the lone rocket, looked to the back and saw the cloud of flames approaching them from behind.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said and in a panic, he tugged the rocket head towards the left, causing it to make a sharp left turn onto the perpendicular hallway.

The duo then sighed in relief as the cloud of flames continued onward, engulfing whatever was in its path on the hallway they were just in.

* * *

In the same time the explosion took place, far away in the city's Chinatown, residents heard the explosion from the temple in the hills and rushed out from their homes and businesses just as the Chinese New Year parade winds down.

"打電話給消防局!" (Call the fire department!) One of the residents witnessing the explosion from the temple in the hills shouted. "山中之廟發生大火災啦!" (A huge fire broke out at the temple in the hills!)

Among the onlookers witnessing the explosion were one Mr. Cheung, the owner of the Curio Shop where Daphne had bought the mysterious gold mask, who was on his way to the nearest police station.

Aware of the significance of the temple in the hills holds to the masked men that had threatened him earlier, he decided to run instead of walk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were finding themselves flying back to the main fireplace of the temple.

Aware that the rocket firecracker is set to go off in any minute, Shaggy turned to Scooby.

"Like, on the count of three, Scoob, we jump!" Shaggy said.

"Rokay." Scooby nodded, even if he wasn't sure if jumping from a flying rocket in motion was a good idea.

Eyeing the statue ahead of them, Shaggy counted, "One..."

The duo lifted their bodies off the main body of the rocket firecracker.

"Two..."

The duo then positioned their feet in preparation for the leap.

"Three!" Shaggy barked. At that very moment, the duo jumped off the rocket firecracker and landed right in the arms of the statue in front of them.

And just in time, too. Just a split second after the jump, the rocket firecracker went off.

Amid the smoke from the small explosion, Shaggy and Scooby felt the statue moving.

As it turned out, it was the very statue attached to the secret door leading to the room where Fred, Velma and Daphne were trapped in.

Inside, Fred and the girls were surprised to hear a mild "Pop!" from outside the room. Then, they saw the door opening.

Without hesitation, the trio raced through the opened door, in time to see some smoke, as well as Shaggy and Scooby on the statue attached to the door.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said as the door closed, bringing Shaggy and Scooby into view. "Are you guys alright?"

* * *

"You guys can't be serious!" Velma explained once Shaggy and Scooby gave them a resume on what they went through.

"Like, that Ghost of Zen Tuo actually tried to have us turned into ghosts, man!" Shaggy asserted. "We were lucky to make it out of the storeroom when we did."

"Reah." Scooby agreed as he wiped his forehead in relief.

"Jeepers." Daphne said. "And good thing, too, because we were trapped in that room."

"Anyways, now that we find you guys, let's get out of here before this place blows to bits!" Shaggy said.

"I'll like to." Fred said. "But we've gotta get to the bottom of why those zombies were after the gold mask Daphne has bought at the Curio Shop."

"It'll help if we can find a clue." Velma agreed.

"I think we have one." Daphne said when she remembered something. "They took Velma's glasses when they dragged us into the temple, but on their way to meeting with their leader, they dragged us through a room."

At the mentioning of a certain room, Shaggy's eyes brightened in recognition as he remembered something.

"Like, is that room the pigeon coop, Daph?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, it is, Shaggy." Daphne nodded before motioning the gang to follow her.

"Then, let's go and hurry!" Fred said. "I don't think we have much time."

* * *

Soon, the gang were in the pigeon coop.

"This is the place?" Fred asked as Daphne rubbed a pigeon's head.

"Yes." Daphne nodded.

"And Scoob and I noticed these rolled-up sheets of paper tied to their feet while we were trying to hide from those spooks." Shaggy added.

"You guys must be on to something." Velma said as she unrolled a sheet of paper tied to the feet of the pigeon comforted by Daphne at the moment. "These are carrier pigeons, and listen to the message tied to this one's leg."

The gang leaned over to Velma as she read the message on the paper.

"November 10, 12:30. Hidden Cove." Velma read.

"Like, is this some sort of a message for us to get out?" Shaggy asked.

"No, you comedians." Velma replied. "It's a message to us that this mystery is just about solved."

"Right." Daphne agreed. "And since Mr. Zen Tuo and his missionaries tried to blow you and Scooby to bits, Shaggy, they are probably thinking that you guys are ghosts by now."

"And that has just given me an idea on how to trap them." Fred said before motioning the gang to huddle together over him as he proceeded to explain his plan.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	9. Captured and unmasked

Chapter 9: Captured and unmasked

A short while later, the Ghost of Zen Tuo and his four missionaries were walking through the temple and decided to check on the secret room where they had held three prisoners earlier.

They approached the statue and tugged the arms, opening the door as a result. To their surprise, the room was empty!

"什麼?!" (What?!) The Ghost exclaimed in anger. "他們是怎麼逃出來這間房間的?" (How did they escape from this room?)

He turned to the zombies, who all shrugged.

"你們站在這裡做什麼啊?" (What are you guys standing here for?) The Ghost then asked. "快去找他們!" (Go search for them!)

The zombies all nodded, but before they could make their move, a voice attracted their attention.

"Hey, big, tall, dark and creepy!" The voice shouted.

The five turned. Down the hallway, they saw Fred making faces at them.

"Come and get me, if you can!" He taunted.

"Get him!" The Ghost of Zen Tuo ordered, and they quickly raced over to try to catch Fred.

Seeing the Ghost and the zombies charging towards him, Fred quickly turned and ran down the perpendicular hallway.

The five spooks continued their pursuit of Fred down the hallway, and the chase soon lead them into a dark room.

When they arrived in the dark room, it was so dark that they couldn't see Fred.

"那個男子去哪裡啊?" (Where did that boy go?) One of the zombies asked.

Just then, the lights were switched on, and what the Ghost and the zombies saw made them gasp.

It was a ghostly-looking Shaggy and Scooby, who looked obviously haunting.

"We came for you." Shaggy hollered as he and Scooby marched towards the five in a menacing fashion. "O wicked men!"

"不...不可能!" (Im...impossible!) The Ghost of Zen Tuo exclaimed in fright as Shaggy and Scooby marched towards them. "你們已經在拜訪你們的祖先!" (You're already visiting your honourable ancestors!)

"You will pay..." Shaggy hollered as the Ghost and zombies all retreated. "...for your wicked ways!"

"快跑!" (Run!) One of the zombies shouted, and the five villains quickly darted out of the room.

The five raced down the hallway, made a turn to the fireplace at the front and then towards the front door.

However, unbeknownst to them, Daphne and Velma were waiting by the side of the front door, both holding an end of a length of rope laying on the ground.

Seeing the five villains approaching, Velma turned to Daphne and nodded.

With all their might, the girls picked up and tugged the rope at ankle height, and as the five villains ran through the doorway, they tripped over and started rolling down the stairs.

As Shaggy and Scooby joined them at the doorway, they saw the Ghost and the four zombies rolling towards a ramp, which leads to the opened rear doors of the Mystery Machine, where Fred was waiting.

As soon as the five villains rolled into the Mystery Machine, Fred quickly slammed the rear doors shut and locked them.

The other doors were already locked, and as a precaution, the gang had taken the liberty of removing the steering wheel of the van.

Seeing the five villains now trapped in the Mystery Machine, the gang gathered up and cheered.

"We did it!" Fred cheered. "We've finally caught the Ghost of Zen Tuo and his zombies!"

"And boy, you guys sure made two scary ghosts!" Velma remarked as she turned to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, it was thanks to Daph's makeup that made us looked spooky!" Shaggy said. "Eh, Scoob?"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Rooby-Dooby-Doo!"

At that moment, the sirens coming from the speeding fire trucks became louder by the minute.

* * *

While the fire department put out the fire in the temple, the police secured the scene and have handcuffed and unmasked the Ghost of Zen Tuo and the four zombies.

The Ghost, as it turns out, was A. Fong, the owner of the art dealer the gang had went to for help earlier, while the four zombies were wanted criminals.

"From the beginning, the San Francisco Police Department have suspected that Mr. Fong was the ring leader of an international smuggling ring and a city-wide protection racket." The lead investigator assigned to the case, Inspector Lu, said to the gang. "However, we were not able to find any evidence, nor were we able to find any witnesses or victims that were willing to come forward to us."

"He must've been feared around the Chinese American community here in San Francisco, Inspector." Fred remarked.

"Yes indeed." The inspector nodded. "However, it was a certain shop owner fed up by the blackmailing that decided to come forward to the police, especially after he had sold a certain mask."

"The Mask of Zen Tuo, right?" Daphne asked as she produced the mask.

"Yes." Inspector Lu nodded just as two police officers accompanying Mr. Cheung arrived.

At the sight of the unmasked Ghost of Zen Tuo and the four zombies, the shop owner pointed at them.

"That's them alright, officers." He said.

"The men that have threatened you in your shop earlier, Mr. Cheung?" The first officer asked.

"Yes." Mr. Cheung nodded.

"Anyways, Inspector Lu, this gold mask will provide the evidence you need for the international smuggling case." Velma said before pointing at the red ruby at the top of the mask. "You see, it is my hunch that Mr. Fong suspected that the police department may have bugged his telephone, so in order to eliminate the risk of having his operations and communications compromised, he and his gang utilized an extraordinary method of communicating with one another."

She then pressed the centre of the red ruby, which caused the mouth of the mask to open up, revealing a radio and tape recorder.

"As you can see here, Inspector." Fred said. "This mask conceals a radio communication device, complete with a tape recorder."

"Yes." Velma nodded. "Mr. Fong used the radio to receive information on a certain cargo smuggling shipment from his colleagues overseas and recorded that information down with the tape recorder, which records any information whenever the radio receives the information."

"Once he's got the information down." Fred continued. "He writes down the information onto small sheets of paper, rolls them up and ties them to the carrier pigeons and sends the message to his gang."

"They also invented the legend of the Ghost of Zen Tuo and used the mask to scare away any suspicious person from the temple." Shaggy added. "Which functioned as his base of operations."

"I see." Inspector Lu nodded thoughtfully. "One thing I want to know is, how did the mask end up in Mr. Cheung's Curio Shop?"

"I believe I can explain." Mr. Cheung said before launching into Cantonese as he dive into the details on his history with Mr. Fong's gang.

As he watched the inspector and Mr. Cheung converse in Cantonese, Fred turned to the gang.

"My hunch is that Mr. Fong's gang did something to Mr. Cheung's shop that made him mad, gang." Fred said.

"Then, he decided to get even with the gang by stealing the Mask of Zen Tuo and sold it to us." Daphne nodded.

"But why did he do it if he was risking his life doing so?" Shaggy asked.

"My hunch is that it was a calculated risk he decided to take." Velma replied.

"That is correct." Mr. Cheung nodded after finishing his conversation with Inspector Lu. "I recognized you kids as mystery-solvers, so I thought my selling of mask will get ball rolling."

"And it did." Inspector Lu nodded. "Thanks to you kids, we've now captured five of the most wanted international smugglers and protection racket ring leaders."

Realizing that his scheme and rackets has been exposed, Mr. Fong turned to his four henchmen.

"你們這些飯桶把一切都搞砸了!" (You useless walking appetites ruined everything!) He grumbled angrily.

Curious on what Mr. Fong had said, Velma asked Inspector Lu. "What did he just say, Inspector?"

"Oh, he told his henchmen that they've fouled everything up and referred to them as useless walking appetites." The Cantonese-speaking San Francisco police inspector replied with the translation.

"And speaking of appetites." Shaggy said. "Scoob and I haven't had our midnight snack before going to bed in the hotel."

The gang all laughed at Shaggy's remark.

"Oh Shag." Daphne laughed. "When did you and Scooby ever quit having midnight snacks?"

"Like, you know us, Daph." Shaggy smiled as the gang walked back to the Mystery Machine. "I was thinking that we should get ourselves some Chinese meal when we return to our hotel, like..."

As Shaggy proceeded to outline the food he'll like to have, earning some laughs from his friends in the process, Scooby looked towards the San Francisco night skyline.

With a gust of wind, the Great Dane turned to the fourth wall.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" He howled.

* * *

**And so ends my rewrite of _Mystery Mask Mix-Up!_**

**What do you folks think of the rewrite?**

**Anyways, the Dimension Four saga continues in _D4 Scooby-Doo! Phantom of the Ottawa SuperEX!_**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
